Brilliant All-Stars Versus the X
Brilliant All-Stars Versus the X (pronounced "The Cross") is a crossover tactical role playing game developed and published globally by Brilliant Star Games. The 10th title in the All-Stars/Heroes series is the sequel only in-name of the very massive All-Stars Legends, as it balances the list to a shorter, more simpler list and returns to the basics of Starry Sky Story. This game commemorates the fifth anniversary of the Heroes/All-Stars franchise of Crossover games. This is the first crossover written only by the lead writer since the previous games were written by the team. Also has the inspiration in the combination of gameplay and story of Namco X Capcom and Project X Zone 2. A sequel is in works, named ''Super Cross Blast''. To be out in 2019. Gameplay The game uses grid-based locations, from different titles. Each Player Unit consists of a pair and a solo (with less attack power with greater defense), and another option is to combine the three and another pair, they can move freely on the map within their range. Like the first game, you can choose the list of desirable units, with pairs listed in green and alone in yellow (with some exceptions required in some characters, pairs in red and solos in blue), but on the other hand, unlike the second, the game is linear and not free to recruit, instead it is by obligation. The attacks of the game are a direction in the pad and Triangle / X / Y, Circle / A / B, and X / B / A, with Square / Y / X having access to Map Attack / Super Attack. When the indicator is full, rivals are also able to have an attack indicator with their enemy attack, also can be fused between two even units and only one in certain cases to make a "Final Assault". The game has forty-six normal stages and five prologues, and an epilogue, making total of fifty-two stages. Plot Dr. Murakumo Kusanagi tries to solve his greatest dilemma ever, how to defeat the "Chaos Warriors", an organization that caused destruction in other worlds and universes. But in one of these experiments he finds the "In-Verse", a planet very similar to real life Earth. He called many heroes from different eras to help him, but also made a Time Machine with the intention of teleporting them at different times, also recruited three new heroes, unknown to everybody else. The Chaos Warriors discover what Kusanagi is doing, they hire the villains of the "In-Verse", however, some of them are working of their own volition. Characters Original Characters * Lucas Slate: A college freshman, 18 years old. He has little or no knowledge of combat or fighting skills. Despite being raised in a Swordsman family, he has no interest in fighting and is a rather pacifist type, but when he was recruited by Kusanagi, he is forced to train his internal abilities with the Cutting Sword. * Marie Albarn: Marie is a veteran in the combat zone, with 21 years old, a woman with a high intelligence. She uses several firearms at her disposal and is a tomboy sometimes, but she dresses in a very feminine way, she uses a colored jewel of cherry green color, from her ancient multi-generational family. * Anne Teague: Anne, despite her small size, her age coincides with Lucas. She has a serious and very cold personality on and off the battlefield, however, she likes to advise her enemies before underestimating her. She uses her own range of martial arts, she has a gem similar to a mirror. * Lina, the Sorceress: Lina is a magical girl and one of the three Chaos Warriors. She has a very friendly and educated personality, but shows traits of a chaos warrior when fighting. She is the talker of the three members, also the youngest. * Jayce, the Cowboy: Jayce is a man dressed as a cowboy and one of the three Chaos Warriors. He has a very "cool" personality, but shows traits of a warrior of chaos when fighting. Jayce is the leader of his team and has great esteem for his teammates. * Rocky, the Destroyer: Rocky is a tall, muscular, silent man, and one of the three Chaos Warriors. His personality is that of a stone, but shows traits of a Chaos warrior when fighting. Rocky is the oldest in the group, but he is not more than 30 years old. * Doctor Murakumo Kusanagi / Kamui, the Doctor: Dr. Kusanagi is a small scientist from the lower parts of the world, he is intelligent, he always keeps a smile on others. He helps the heroes to send them to different places with the Time Machine that he and other scientists created, however behind his small, angelic and beautiful appearance he hides something very dark in it. His real name is Kamui, a member of the Warriors. * Mercury the Phantom: Mercury is a "Solidified Shadow". He appears before the others in the middle of the game, has a power of a God, equally strong as Pandemonium, his personality is very solemn, never changes his manners, becomes In an ally after the betrayal of Kusanagi and uses the time machine with his magic to help the heroes. * Pandemonium: The final boss of the game, the powerful dark god that Chaos Warriors worship at all. Crossover Characters The game has 30 Pair Units, 30 Solo Units, 40 Rival Units and 37 Non-Playable Units. Giving a grand total of 137 characters, and many other mooks, almost 250+. (*) Means that it starts as an enemy unit and later joins the party or vice-versa. Pair Units Solo Units Rival Units Shopkeepers Non-Playable Units Mooks Original/In-Verse All-Stars-Heroes *Warrior of Seven *Hair Webs *Kusanagi Clone *Evil Flowers *Reapers *Pop *Rock *Lounge *Jazz *Blues *Metal *Heavy Metal *Grunge *Orchestra *Tribal *Death Metal *Techno *Urban The Adventures of Vanessa *Violetta *Vanilla *Flying Carpets *Masked King *Minor Witch (Red) *Minor Witch (White) *Minor Witch (Gold) *Blue Sphere *Black Sphere *Silver Sphere *Combot *Kickbot *Titaniumbot *Ball *Super Bot *GUN Agents *Gun Soldiers *Vendetta *Robot -Black- *Robot -Purple- *Robot -Blue- *Robot -Green- *Robot -Cyan- *Robot -Red- VSRFX *Valeria Clones *Cyborg-Z *Cyborg-Y *Cyborg-X *Lanky Delinquent *Big Delinequent *Middle Delinquent *Avenger *Bully 1 *Bully 2 *Bully 3 *Bully 4 *Criminals Dream Revolution *Flame Creature *Water Creature *Earth Creature *Air Creature *Ice Creature *Thunder Creature *Light Creature *Dark Creature *Alpha *Beta *Duodecim Warriors *Crusaders *Deviser *Nameless Soldiers *Alter Re: Vengeance/Dark Masters of the Night *Hell Stinger Butterfly *Flute Demon *Armed Demon *Akuma *Diabolic Creature *Backstroke *Dark Cross *Shades *Blindness *Raven *Crow Devil's Eye *Yoyo-man *Juanjo *Galleta *Namrepus *Tab *B-Ianchi *Sr. Pantalones *Lleh *Nevaeh *Nomed *Legna Neo Formula Racing *Bazooka Jean *Berserker *Guards *Melissa The FEAST Saga/Arcana Warriors/White Void *Flamingoos *Arachneos *Serpentines *Lions *Hedgies *Ogres *Cyclopes *Seraphims *Devis *Stellars *Ballerina *Puppetas *Void *Warrior of White Void *Rock Star *Strange Escapist *Arcana *Diva Machina Battle of Zero *Memphis -Mass Models- *Mana Aura's Blade *Birdmen *Meat *Prey *Mr. Onion *Vegetables *Salads *Fruits Dynamite Dancer *Guardians *Big baby Bot *Smiling Clowns *Babysitters *Vigilantes *Mad Dogs Code Cosmos *Candy Canes *Salamanders *Patt *Element-nya *Little Dragons *Crane (Light Form) *Manikin World Calamity Overdrive *Ghouls *Dark Beasts *Roy *Falcone *Angelical Spheres *Tita-nya *Buck *Mega Mommy The Trinity Saga *Ell Mask *Extreme Biker *Massive Biker *Possessed Student *Gears Neo Freedom X *Mecha Ray Shades of Destiny *Cowboys *Goldeneye. *Tiger's Eye *Masked Dudes Midnight Blue *Batters Vision: Divider Eyes *Angels *Goo *Flying Coins *Mike the Gambler Land of the Eternal Night *Dante (Armor) *Elena Branwen *Trident *Cerberus *Leviathan *Hydra *Gryphon *Minotaur Bless you, Falling Star *Naughty *Beauty *Sinister Crystals Musical Warriors *Stardust *Ozzy *Slayer *Beatles *Dazzlers The Prince and the Stardust Angels Band * Tempo van Ripple * Daisy Dolls * Blood Wall * Shapiro * Chaotic Stars * Zombies * Vampires Stages *Outside of the Aslada Castle - The Adventures of Vanessa *Raven Crest Base - VSRFX *Linoa Castle Town - Dream Revolution Saga *Victory Flying Castle - Re: Vengeance *Lair of the Darkness - Dark Masters of the Night *Portal of the Gears of Time - Devil's Eye *Virtual Reality - Trinity Ex Machina *Detective Armstrong's Agency - Dreamers of the Road *The Starlight - The Arcana Warriors *Concert Hall - The FEAST Saga *TV Station - Battle of Zero *Calamity World - World Calamity: Overdrive *Suburbia - White Void *Dynamite Brothers Circus *After Wish Ship *Stylish High School *Black Moon *Illusion House *Academy of Hope *Monsters School *GUN Base on Farheim *Purgatory -Eden- *Blue Manor *Musical Tower *Titan Wall *Phantom Phoenix Base *White Golden Star *World Tournament *Ventura Road *Jackie's Mansion *Revolt - The Third *Toy House *Schiel -Past- *Destroyed Nameless *Altar *Coast Park *Una's Room *Central Mall *Abandoned Orphanage *Unstable World *Pillars of Heaven *Mom *Inside of the Machine *Pandemonium Chapter List The game will count in total of 52 Chapters, with 5 Prologues and 46 Normal Chapters plus the Epilogue. Some teams are obligatory during some Chapters. *Prologue *#Awakening from the Storm (Lucas and Marie, Anne.) *#Fighting against the Experiment (Vanessa and Emily, Una and Segundo, Dwayne/Hero against Valeria) *#Bites the dust (Milo and Death Slayer, Alexa and Alison, Catrina against Keith) *#The Door of the Messiah (Sienna and Blake, Cornelia and Kent, Ike, Elaine against Fire Emperor and Darkness) *#The blood Tests (Valeria and Ran, Keith and Vlad, Sophia and Gabe, Sky, Lancelot against Einsteintin and Oliver) *Chapters *#Welcome to the Dance Show! (Lucas and Marie, Anne, Vanessa and Emily join the team) *#Princess of the Pandemonium (Sibylla and Balder, Yana, Fatima join the team) *#Racing at full speed (Jet Dark and Darkness, Mondo and Genesis join the team) *#After the Dreams (Kent and Cornelia, Clement and Amanda, Scarlet, Aeon join the team) *#Battle Royale (Milo and Death Slayer, Alexa and Alison, Xavier, Marthe/Justine join the team) *#Struggle in the Street of Science Fiction (Valeria and Ran, Ike, Oliver join the team) *#Legion of the Wind (Victoria and Claire, Astral join the team) *#Science vs. Magic (Una and Segundo, Elaine, Joker join the team) *#Vampires against Demons (Keith and Vlad, Nina and Aylen, Mirage join the team) *#Legends of the Old West and East (Zen and Circe, Lumina, Rem join the team) *#Grande Club (Claude and Kira, Jaden and Mark, Sky join the team) *#Bloody Sport (Dynamo and Blade, Blue and Lion, Catrina join the team) *#Hades the 13th (Aria and Thalia, Mei join the team) *#T.U.N.A. (Odin and Alain, Roxana join the team) *#Angels of Destruction (Artie and Glen, Arsene and Kain, Robin join the team) *#Elemental Killer (Ignis, Merlina join the team) *#Stardust Angels on Board! (Lyric and Harmony, Sage and Megan join the team) *#Zero Time (Sophia and Gabe, Alvin and Zander join the team) *#Awakening of Cosmos (Blake and Sienna, Dwayne/Hero, Karen and Francis, Lancelot join the team) *#Shades of Destinies (Gerald, Lucius and Donovan join the team). -Last Par- *#My fire *#Calling all Engines! *#Jam into Fantasy *#Plan to Eradicate the Clones (Marcel joins the team) *#Glory of Anthem (Eliza joins the team) -Last Solo- *#Incompatible sides *#On the TV station of Water! *#Black blood of Steel *#Cat Fantasy *#This is a Arena Mine. *#Halloween Time (All Dark Fantasy Related units plus Neo Formula Racing against Shadow, Mirall, Slate Amitola) *#The Death Eater *#Dome *#Musical of Freedom (Vs. Riza Ena Hallbard the Second, Diego, Addes) *#Light Moon (Some Hero Units vs. Rocky, Nova, Dante) *#Live life! (Some Hero Units vs. Lina, Victorius, Crane) *#End of the Happy City (Some Hero Units vs. Lizandro, Gladius, Jayce) *#Zero Unleashed (Some Heroes Units vs. Zero, Ell, Quartz, Harbinger) *#The Eternal Story (Some Hero Units vs. Style Chardine, Riza, Divine, G.A.R.Y.) *#Final Crisis of Hell (Some Hero Units against Lancelot, Hell Stinger, Vali, Ba'al) *#Dream and Revolution (Some Hero Units vs. Pandora, Omega and Fire Emperor -Clone-) *#Virtual System Reinforcement Fighter X (Some Hero Units vs. Caleb, Vega and Jubilee) *#The Legend of Vanessa and Friends (Some Hero Units vs. Einsteintin, Deselle, Maximus, Diego) *#Chaos and Ultra-Violence (All Hero Units vs. Jayce, Lina and Rocky) *#Clone Waltz (All Hero Units vs. Kusanagi and clones of Keith, Valeria, Oliver, Darkness, Lancelot, Ignis, Mei, Marcel, Eliza and Donovan) *#The end of a Myth (All Hero Units vs. Pandemonium) *#Epilogue - Bright storms... Cover *'International': A row of twenty characters are shown in no particular order: Vanessa, Valeria, Alexa, Keith, Milo, Blake, Roxana, Sophia, Lumina, Mondo, Rosalina, Sibylla, Nero, Odin, Cornelia, Jet Dark, Lucius, Karen, Scarlet and Lyric. The European, Australian and North American ones lacks the copyright texts of the Japan version. *'Deluxe Edition': In a white background appear Vanessa, Jaden and Emily, Valeria, Claude and Ran, Alexa, Dynamo and Blade, Keith, Claire and Lancelot, Milo, Death Slayer and Oliver and Blake, Sienna and Eliza are alongside with Time Masters, Heroes, Villains, Kusanagi, Mercury, Lumina, Marthe, Zen, Circe and Justine. Censorship/Changes * Rhyme's lines were altered to be more "Family Friendly" than in the game of origin. * The swearing was reduced, with Valeria, Marcel, the Blood and Poison reps, the mature games characters and the Zero Crew being the most affected. * Yana lacks her panty shot of her gameplay in her game of origin. * In the Japanese version, Keith and Lancelot are fully dressed in their Ultimate Assault, whereas in the western versions, they're shirtless as in throwback of Part 5. * G.A.R.Y. used to have a "fart" sound and attack, but changed into a "steam" sound and attack. * Allusions to Smiley Drugs will be subtle given the age rating of the game. * Lizandro's subtext with Aria will be given minimum exposition possible. * Divine's and Nova's innuendos were cut altogether. * Tatiana's Smoking allusions will be present, but no longer visually. See also * Crossover Pedia Gallery Vanessa Selfy Versus.png|Vanessa Emily Selfy Versus.png|Emily Astral_Selfy_Versus.png|Astral Valeria_Selfy_Versus.png|Valeria Ran_Selfy_Versus.png|Ran Trivia *This game is a remake of the oldest version, with polished roster based of new franchises of In-Verse and Brilliant. **First Alpha: August 5, 2016 **Second Alpha: October 10, 2016 **Beta Roster: February 13, 2017 * In the Japanese versions, some songs are cut and changed due to copyrights and budget. ** It has Japanese voices only due to the fact of the largest cast. * The game has the most changes during development, even switching consoles between the Wii U to favor the Nintendo Switch version, while the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One are intact. *The game marks the change of design of some characters: **Jubilee's voice actress is the same as Valeria's to maintain consistency. **Shadow's personality as of The Rising Phoenix. **Aeon Bryant's eyes are Lavender instead of Light Purple. **Rem Alzaram's Height is 6' 3" (191 cm) instead of 6' 6" (200 cm). **Lyric, Harmony and Phantom's designs are based in their Versus E.X. Counterparts. **Lumina has an eyepatch. **Kain Stevenson is roughly the same age and taller than Arsene Fellion. **Mei has no eye patch, showing her black and white eyes, Tenshi has the eye color reversed. **Everybody knows that Victor and Sketch are the same person. **Amanda Branwen has her Time skip attire. **Divine's sclera in his eyes is no longer black, but red. **Alexa Maxwell, Elaine Leblanc and Dynamo are in their Time skip attires from their finale. *The game's main theme is "Gold Rush" by DJ YOSHITAKA-G feat. Michael a la Mode, from Beatmania IIDX 14th Style GOLD, whose other variations were included in Arcade game Dance Dance Revolution X2.